Kitsune Lock
by SpeedyFrost
Summary: Rated T for blood/language/humor. Tails, who is a master locksmith, had a day off from his job at a key repair shop. He decided to hang out with her girlfriend, Cosmo, but a disaster was awaiting for the seedrian. What is their disaster? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Past is Past

** *This is a parody of a Japanese movie, Saru (Monkey) Lock, except the plot is slightly modified. By the way, the whole story is Tails' POV. Enjoy.***

**(Tails' House, Taipei, Taiwan) (November 16, 2014, 8:35 AM)**

**I woke up as I heard Cosmo the Seedrian's warm voice, "Morning, Tails…wake up, my darling…"**

**I replied, groaning, "Ah…good morning Cosmo…oh man…today's my day off…" I was tired, because I had my eleventh birthday party at the front of my key shop, where I work now. **

**Oh before I continue to my story, let me introduce myself. My name is Miles Tails Prower, but I would rather get called Tails. I am a humanlike fox, born and raised at the planet Mobius. But why am I living at Taipei? Just a month later after the Metarex wars, an evil scientist and engineer, Doctor Eggman dropped an atomic bomb, causing to destroy the whole planet. And another thing, Cosmo is my girlfriend, but she resurrected from death two years ago. She died because she sacrificed herself to save the universe. Well, I had to kill her, because she fusioned with the Dark Oak (who is her father), blasting Sonic Driver, or the Sonic Laser Cannon, towards her. I was depressed because I couldn't think of another way to save the universe, and she died. Well, past is past. I must be looking forward for a good future.**

**Cosmo smiled and said to me, "Tails, Since you have a day off today, wanna hang out at Japantown?"**

"**Sure, I will go take a shower." I replied.**

**As the shower was spitting warm water at me, I had a flashback of the day when I died fighting with Shadow and Mephiles, last year. Cosmo was mad at me for dying, when I came back to life a year later. Well I apologized, and she forgave me, but still, I can't forgive of what I did to myself. Ugh, forget that. I have to move on, because past is past. I scrubbed shampoo on my golden-yellow hair. I stopped the water, and wore my black Vans T-shirt, black shorts, and my orange vest.**

**I laid down on my couch in the living room, and turned on the TV, setting the channel to number seven, showing Good Morning America. (I had a Time Warner cable, also compatible at other countries. Besides, I didn't really care what's going on at Taipei, unless if it was very important.) Cosmo asked me, "Tails, are you going to eat breakfast?"**

"**No thanks, I will skip breakfast…I ate too much yesterday at the party… I can wait till lunch." I replied.**

"**All right then," and then we went out for a walk, to the Japantown. **


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke Fun

**Ten minutes later after departure, we finally arrived to the Japantown, near the park. It reminded me of the sacred city of Edo, the old city of Tokyo. Cosmo, who was wearing a bright-blue T-shirt and a sky-blue skirt, asked me, "Shall we go to the karaoke store?"**

**I replied, "Hell yeah! I've always wanted to go to a karaoke store, and sing my favorite songs! But still, I will pay."**

"**Thanks, but you don't have to do that…"**

**But Tails ignored her, and entered the karaoke store. Cosmo just sighed, and followed him.**

**I told the cashier, that we are going to sing for three hours, because she wanted to. When I paid the money and walked into the room, I exclaimed, "Oh wow…the new karaoke machine…I automatically downloads MIDI audio files from the internet…via WiFi!"**

**Cosmo said, "That's pretty cool…by the way, can I sing first? I want to sing, The Shining Road, by Aya Hiroshige."**

"**Oh, that song…that is the theme song in Japanese TV Series of Sonic X…can I duet with you?" I asked.**

"**Sure…" **

_**Our world is under a spell**_

_**Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears**_

_**Boy, let's go together to find that charm**_

_**To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true**_

_**Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet**_

_**Up on the hill where small birds are buried**_

_**Someday, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist**_

_**And the seal of the shining road will be broken**_

_**Forever**_

_**I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings**_

_**I was happy, for you gave me that smile**_

_**Boy, give me courage**_

_**To make everything that happened zero**_

_**Let's kiss quietly in secret**_

_**Like an old picture we're unable to read**_

_**When the wind blows in the morning road**_

_**The shining road will stretch in forever**_

_**Always**_

_**Callin' you**_

_**Calling out your name in a sad night**_

_**Callin' you**_

_**That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world**_

_**Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet**_

_**On the hill where we can see the future of everyone's journeys**_

_**Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist**_

_**The shining road will stretch on forever**_

_**Always**_

"**Man…don't you love this song?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, but why?" she replied.**

**I replied, "Because it reminds me of the relationship between me and you."**

"**Aw…Tails, you are so cute and sweet."**

**My face was burning crimson-red (just like my solar form). My face was getting heated, that I almost fainted. Cosmo giggled at me loud.**


	3. Chapter 3: Believe

**Three hours later, we exited the karaoke store. I said to her, "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." She just nodded her head, and stayed at the bench.**

**But when I got out of the bathroom, I realized something bad. Cosmo's gone! I turned my head to seek her, but I couldn't see her. I think she got kidnapped, again! Even though this is the third time, I was in a real big panick.**

**But then, I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Tails! Tails! You will not believe this!"**

**A blue hedgehog jumped off the roof. It was Sonic, my true best friend, just like brothers. He was in a huge panick, too. I said to him, "Sonic, please, I really gotta hurry, because I can't find Cosmo!"**

"**THAT'S WHAT I AM SAYING! I SAW COSMO GETTING KIDNAPPED! IT WASN'T SHADOW FOR SURE, BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED, BY ANOTHER FOX! IT HAD MAGENTA FUR, LIGHT GREY MUZZLE, AND TWO TAILS, AND IT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU!" Sonic said in a panic, even though he tried to explain to him as calm as possible.**

"**WHAT THE HELL? A TWO TAILED FOX? THE FOX LOOKS JUST LIKE ME? HOLY SHIT, I GOTTA FIND HER, SONIC, I GOTTA GO NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" I got freaked out.**

"**Calm down, Tails, I am here to join forces with you! We gotta join forces together…"**

"**Alright, then let's go search for her!" and they shared a knuckle touch. "So where did she go? Do you know?" **

"**On the top of that one hundred story dungeon. Here, seek into my high-technology binocular." His binocular can zoom up to two kilometers. And from Japantown to the unknown dungeon is two kilometers. **

**I peeked into it and said, "Holy shit, you've gotta be kidding. How the hell are we gonna get there?"**

"**Tails. Listen to me, you've gotta believe me. Remember, whenever I advised you to do something very difficult, you've succeed everything! You can do this. And also, believe in yourself. Anything is possible. Just believe it. Now we don't have time. I am not sure what that fox gonna do to her, but I'm sure that it's gonna be a really horrible disaster. Enough of the conversation, and let's go!"**

"**Alright, bro."**

**They started to jog in a very fast pace, towards the unknown dungeon. Will they save Cosmo the Seedrian? Who is that two-tailed fox?**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Tails

**The hedgehog and the fox ran for fifteen minutes. Tails said to Sonic, "Yo, aren't you hungry yet?"**

"**Yeah, are you?" Sonic asked.**

"**Very starved."**

"**OK, why don't we eat at Carl's Jr. over there?"**

"**Oh okay. Wait, was there a Carl's Jr. in Taiwan?"**

"**OK, whatever, but the company decided to spread the store worldwide, not just United States of America." **

"**Very nice."**

"**OK, we don't have time. Let's take out!"**

"**OK, I will pay the money alright? What do you want?"**

"**Since there is no chili dogs, I will get a Famous Star, and some French fries, unless if you want onion rings."**

"**Are you sure you don't want chili dogs? They now sell chili dogs too."**

"**Oh, Okay, get me chili dogs and onion rings."**

"**Sure, and I will get myself, the Super Star."**

**Tails entered the store. But then, a crimson Chevrolet Camaro GTO was parked next to where the blue hedgehog was standing, tapping his toes. It was Knuckles the red echidna.**

**Sonic gasped, "Kn…KNUCKLES?"**

"**Sup."**

"**What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**I'm here, but not only here to fill up my stomach. I am here to join forces with you, for saving Cosmo. That dungeon is my new home."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**Sonic, I haven't finished my sentences yet! The door is locked, and I need Tails to open the locked door, because I know that he is a master locksmith. So let me join your force."**

"**Okay. But wait till we're done eating."**

"**SONIC! I GOT OUR LUNCH FOR YA!" Tails said, as he exited from the hamburger store.**

"**HEY TAILS! LOOK WHAT WHO'S HERE!" Sonic shouted.**

"**WHOA KNUCKLES! HOLY DOGSHIT! LONG TIME NO SEE, EH? WHATCHA DOIN HERE?"**

"**It's been a year, I am so happy to see you again. Well I knew that you resurrected, but I didn't have any chances to see you, or even call you from my iPhone 7S." Knuckles said, smiling. "WELL, I AM HERE TO JOIN FORCES WITH YOU, TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND TO OPEN MY LOCKED DOOR. PLEASE HELP EACH OF US! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SOLVE THIS PROBLEM! YOU ARE A PROFESSIONAL LOCKSMITH, AND YOU ARE THE ONLY HERO OF HER, AND I PERFECTLY KNOW ABOUT THAT!" His voice's tone shifted sharply from positive, to negative.**

"**Knuckles, I will promise to save both of you! But promise me to supervise me, just in case if traps and other enemies attack us, alright?"**

"**I promise about that. By the way, how did you came back from the dead?" said the scarlet echidna, grinning weakly.**

"**Well the guardian of the heaven told me that I've still got duties to do, even though I knew it. It was to protect Cosmo for the entire life. So I am here to live." I replied happily.**

"**So let me guess, you are eleven?"**

"**I just turned eleven yesterday."**

"**Very cool." And the red echidna rushed into the Carl's Jr. store for food.**

**When Knuckles came back with his cheeseburgers, Tails said, "Alright, Team Sonic, reunited!"**

**But Sonic said, "Tails, the team name should be renamed Team Tails, because you are the true hero. No questions, man."**

"**Alright, Team Tails, reunited!" said Tails, and the three placed their right hands in the middle.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Side

**Meanwhile at Knuckles' 100 story dungeon, Cosmo realized that she was unconscious until now, when the magenta-furred fox woke her up. Cosmo, who was wrapped in a chain, said to the fox, "What are you doing to me? Where am I? More importantly, where's Tails? Don't say that you killed him!"**

"**Haha, that pathetic bastard. He's not dead. However, he will never find us! I've cloned your DNA, while you were unconscious because I made you drink a strong sleeping pill. Then, I sent to my robot your DNA, making slightly look like you. And finally, I programmed it to kill that coward fox! Oh, and by the way, this is Knuckles' home…but I locked the door via my laptop's hacking software. So he will never get us…" the fox snickered.**

"**HEY DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT! AND I BELIEVE THAT HE WILL SAVE ME! HE SAVED MY LIFE MANY TIMES! BESIDES, WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER MY QUESTION!"**

"**I am the dark doppelganger, or simply, the dark side, of Miles "Tails" Prower, and the name is Dusk "Four" Eva! It is like a relationship between Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog…Well anyways, you f*cking bitch better give up, he will never come…" his laughter became even louder, and more louder.**

**Cosmo clinched her teeth, and crossed her fingers, thinking to herself, "Tails…help me…but don't risk your life like last time…you are my only guardian…so protect me…"**

**Well, how did I know about this? I was tracking Cosmo, because I secretly installed a micro-sized camera onto her body, to see what's going on with her, even though the connectivity is limited. The video that recorded Cosmo, I receive it with my video LED screen watch. Well, I'm not trying to be a stalker, though. I just love her a lot, that I get really worried about her.**

"**Tails, stop playing with your freaking watch, and just run as fast as you can! We cannot go slow! We have to hurry, because we won't know what that fox gonna do to her!" Knuckles yelled at me suddenly.**

"**Sorry, I was just tracking Cosmo." I stammered.**

"**No, it's all right. I was just trying to remind you. Sorry for raising my voice a little bit high suddenly."**

"**No Knuckles, don't apologize. I cannot just worry about her. I have to believe in myself to save her. Not worrying till death."**

"**Hell yeah, that's our superior hero!" Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time. "You've became more stronger, manlier, mature, and smarter than before! Keep that guy-soul's condition excellent!"**

**I just weakly grinned at them, slowly dragging my thumbs towards the spacious blue sky.**


	6. Chapter 6: Metal Cosmo Army

**Meanwhile at Knuckles' 100 story dungeon, Cosmo realized that she was unconscious until now, when the magenta-furred fox woke her up. She said to the fox, "What are you doing to me? Where am I? More importantly, where's Tails? Don't say that you killed him!"**

"**Haha, that pathetic bastard. He's not dead. However, he will never find us! I've cloned your DNA, while you were unconscious because I made you drink a strong sleeping pill. Then, I sent to my robot your DNA, making slightly look like you. And finally, I programmed it to kill that coward fox! Oh, and by the way, this is Knuckles' home…but I locked the door via my laptop's hacking software. So he will never get us…" the fox snickered.**

"**HEY DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT! AND I BELIEVE THAT HE WILL SAVE ME! HE SAVED MY LIFE MANY TIMES! BESIDES, WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER MY QUESTION!"**

"**I am the dark doppelganger, or simply, the dark side, of Miles "Tails" Prower, and the name is Dusk "Four" Eva! It is like a relationship between Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog…Well anyways, you f*cking bitch better give up, he will never come…" his laughter became even louder, and more louder.**

**Cosmo clinched her teeth, and crossed her fingers, thinking to herself, "Tails…help me…but don't risk your life like last time…you are my only guardian…so protect me…"**

**Well, how did I know about this? I was tracking Cosmo, because I secretly installed a micro-sized camera onto her body, to see what's going on with her, even though the connectivity is limited. The video that recorded Cosmo, I receive it with my video LED screen watch. Well, I'm not trying to be a stalker, though. I just love her a lot, that I get really worried about her.**

"**Tails, stop playing with your freaking watch, and just run as fast as you can! We cannot go slow! We have to hurry, because we won't know what that fox gonna do to her!" Knuckles yelled at me suddenly.**

"**Sorry, I was just tracking Cosmo." I stammered.**

"**No, it's all right. I was just trying to remind you. Sorry for raising my voice a little bit high suddenly."**

"**No Knuckles, don't apologize. I cannot just worry about her. I have to believe in myself to save her. Not worrying till death."**

"**Hell yeah, that's our superior hero!" Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time. "You've became more stronger, manlier, mature, and smarter than before! Keep that guy-soul's condition excellent!"**

**I just weakly grinned at them, slowly dragging my thumbs towards the spacious blue sky.**

**We finally arrived at the dungeon, sprinting 1.5 kilometers from the Carl's Jr. store. We all had side aches. And our heart was pounding fast and hard. Damn, we were tired.**

**I gasped to Knuckles, "So the door is locked, right?"**

**The scarlet echidna just nodded his head quickly, wheezing like if he is having heart attack, asthma, or something serious.**

**We all took a break, for only thirty seconds. We all recovered in that short amount of time.**

**Finally Knuckles said to me in a serious tone, "Tails, I am counting on you. Unlock that door for me, as quick as possible. I know that you can do it. You are a supreme locksmith."**

"**Leave it to me, I can handle this all by myself, even though I am still eleven, which means I am still sixteen and a half years old in human years. But I can manage it," I said, smiling calmly.**

"**Arigato, Tails, you are awesome and helpful."**

"**OK, let's see, let me get out my keys out." I thought to myself. I tried inserting all the keys inside that doorknob's keyhole. One of them fitted, but I couldn't rotate the key. "Damn this bullhit, it's jammed. Fine. Let's see, I will just have to open it with my keyhole needles." I took out two of my needles, along with the mini flashlight. Finally I said to Sonic, "Hey bro, do you mind holding this flashlight. And also, keep it facing towards the key hole."**

"**No problem," he replied.**

**He shined inside the keyhole, and I poked the jammed part inside the doorknob. Finally, I opened the locked door, taking me about five minutes or less; it didn't take me that long. I think.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog said dramatically, "OK Tails, Knuckles, let's go inside. Watch out for any obstacles. It is very dangerous out there. But we don't know what kind of those traps are out there. Not just traps. There could also be those enemies. So be careful. Don't get busted up. But we gotta also move kind of fast too. Our time left is limited.**

"**ALRIGHT!" Knuckles and I shouted at the same time.**

"**DUDE! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU F*CKING MORON! WHAT IF THERE ARE EVIL ROBOTS OUT THERE? DAMN…WE ARE GONNA DIE IF THEY SEE US!"**

"**Oh…shit…" the red echidna muttered.**

"**Anyways, let's go inside," I said.**

**But when we entered Knuckles' dungeon, the lobby was full of creatures look alike to Cosmo. **

**Sonic said, "Damn, is Cosmo a ninja? I never knew that she can clone herself, just like this blonde guy from another world, named Naruto Uzumaki. That ninja is a failure, though.**

**But they weren't Cosmo. They were all robots, called Metal Cosmo. They were just like Metal Sonic, the robotic dark doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog. They were lined up into three lanes, chanting, "MILES TAILS PROWER DETECTED, MUST DESTROY HIM! MUST DESTROY HIM!" I was freaked out, that I couldn't even drop my jaws. **

**I finally stammered, "HOLY D…DOGSHIT…H…HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA PASS THESE ROBOTS? THINK, TAILS, THINK! THERE MUST BE AN ANSWER TO THIS PROBLEM, JUST LIKE ALL QUESTION HAVE A SHORT ANSWER…!"**

**Then, I finally got what is the answer. I gathered Sonic and Knuckles, to stand next to me, into three lanes. I whispered to both of them, "On a count to three, we are gonna perform a spin attack!"**

"**Roger," they both said.**

"**ONE! TWO! THREE!"**

**We curled up into a ball, and rushed towards them. We were like blue, yellow, and red paintballs, ringing like a jet engine. We destroyed the army of Metal Cosmo clones.**

"**Hurry, towards the stairs!" Knuckles shouted.**

**We ran up to floor number two, out of floor one hundred. But we all groaned when we saw something in our vision. More Metal Cosmo clones. Shit. We just did the spin attack. They blew up easily.**

"**Oh well, well…my goodness…" Sonic sighed.**

**We repeated this every time when we went up a floor, until level ninety-ninth level. Good thing we didn't feel any motion sickness though.**


	7. Chapter 7: Metal Tails Twin

**Pretty much we all thought that we didn't have any violence at floor ninety-nine. But we were wrong. Two figures were standing at the front of the last stair. But it wasn't Metal Cosmo. Instead of green body, it was yellow-orange. Both of those figures had a voice like me. I said to them, "Who the hell are you?"**

"**We are both Metal Tails. We are made by Dusk Eva, better known as Four, to kill you. Prepare to die you son of a bitch!" and they charged towards me.**

"**Whoa! Shit! Dude, who the hell's Four?"**

"**You will see him at the top floor. He's going to live with your girlfriend. Let me guess, your bitch is Cosmo the Seedrian? You will never save her. He is too strong for you!"**

"**You will never know about that!" and I transformed into my super form. My fur was turning from yellow to neon yellow.**

"**Dude, you're wasting your energy. Your power never, ever work on me. You better give up from saving her, dog."**

**I turned back to my normal form and shouted, "WELL I DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT YOU, THEN. I CAN JUST SAVE HER RIGHT NOW! WHAT NOW YOU SON OF A BITCHES!" and I tried to run as fast I can, but they teleported towards front of me, and punched me on the face. Blood was draining from my nose like a lava spewing out from the volcano.**

**Sonic and Knuckles ran up to me and said, "Tails! You OK there, bud?"**

"**This is nothing…but I don't know what am I gonna do if I can't get to the one-hundredth floor." I replied.**

"**Heh, loser," Meta Tails Twins chuckled. "There is no way you can defeat us. That means you will never defeat Four either."**

**But then the hedgehog and the echidna walked in front of them, and gave them a extremely strong jab combo.**

"**WHAT ARE YOUR FREAKING PROBLEMS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA? AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET OFFENDED! YOU TWO ALSO!" the two said at the same time and raised their arms, trying to punch both of them.**

**But Sonic and Knuckles grabbed their arms, and yelled at me, "TAILS! NOW IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! YOU BETTER RUN TOWARDS THE TOP FLOOR, BEFORE FOUR DOES SOMETHING TO HER!"**

"**Alright!" I said. "I WILL TOTALLY GONNA SAVE HER," and sprinted upstairs. **

**The last, and the biggest obstacle was awaiting for me. **


	8. Chapter 8: Yellow to Red

**Well, here's the first thing I heard when I arrived at the top floor. I heard Cosmo screaming at me, "TAILS! HURRY UP AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM LOSING MY MIND! THAT MAGENTA FOX IS PERVERTED AND FREAKIN ME OFF! ALSO HE IS A JERK! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" She was still squeezed in a chain.**

"**Cosmo! Calm down!" I said calmly, but stunningly. "Don't worry, I am here to get you out of here. But I will have to battle him!"**

"**What? Are you serious? Don't fight with him! You are going to kill yourself again, just like at the Death Valley!"**

"**COSMO…I AM SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS! I WANT YOU TO SURVIVE. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WILL SURVIVE TOO! SO PLEASE. PLEASE TRUST ME! AND I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE KIDDNAP YOU, NEVER, EVER AGAIN!"**

"**Tails…" she paused for a moment, and finally smiled and said. "Yeah, you can do this! I know that you can win this battle!"**

**But then, Four laughed out very loud, rolling on the floor, "C'MON, COSMO, THINK BETTER. I AM WAY MORE STRONGER THAN THAT PATHETIC YELLOW FOX! HE'S JUST A CUTE PUNY FOX, WHO ALWAYS STALKS YOU EVERYWHERE, BECAUSE HE IS SCARED OF THE SOCIETY. AND BESIDES, HE IS JUST A COWARD. THAT'S WHY HIS FUR IS YELLOW! YELLOW IS ALSO A SYNONYM OF COWARD. BUT STILL, HE THINKS THAT HE CAN WIN ME? HOLY SHIT, THAT'S A TOTALLY THE FUNNIEST JOKE I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE…BESIDES, A POWER LEVEL SCOUTER IS INSTALLED IN MY EYES, AND IT HAS DETECTED THAT YOUR POWER LEVEL IS 5000, AND MINE IS 10000. HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME, IF MY POWER LEVEL IS TWICE AS YOURS? EH? SERIOSLY, THINK MORE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

"**Well what you are saying is so pathetic, man. You think that I'm a coward, just because I have yellow fur? Well I admit that I was weak, until I activate this power, right now!" I chuckled, and used the Solar Transformation. My fur turned crimson-red, so I really look like Knuckles, except I am a fox. Besides, that echidna has purple eyes, while I have pink eyes (not that eye disease; the eye color pink, which s very uncommon to human beings). **

"**WHAT? SHIT, NO WAY! THAT CAN'T BE! THAT WIMP! THE POWER LEVEL IS PAST 20000! MORE THAN TWICE AS MY POWER LEVEL, HE CAN'T BE POWERFUL THAN ME!" the magenta fox squawked.**

"**Looks like you freaked out with my power? Eh?" I giggled a little.**

"**Grr…Pink Dusk Blade!" and he took out a laserbeam gun, and started shooting pink arrows of lasers at me.**

**I easily dodged the pink fiery beams and shouted, "LASER TAG, EH! BRING IT ON YOU FAGGOT FOX!" and got out my Solar-Aura Powered Flame Ray Uzi. It is powered by infinite Solar power aura. That aura energy used to be stored in my body, but I sent it to the long-lasting battery.**

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL A PERSON WHO IS STRONGER THAN YOU A FAGGOT! NOW YOU ARE A FAGGOT! MAXIMUM POWER!" and he shot fat, fatal, and pink plasma from his laser rifle.**

"**WHOA, THAT WAS KINDA SCARY…BUT IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, SON OF A BITCH! WELL, IT'S MY TURN, YOU ARE GOING TO HELL!" I fired laserbeam bits from my Uzi. **

**The laserbeam hit him. He screamed, paralyzed, "HOLY DOGSHIT! DAMN, YOU GOT ME, SON OF A BITCH!" he collapsed.**

**I chuckled, "And that's why you never call me a coward. Looks like you lost. But I will let you go. You can just lie there and be sad for losing. Well, if Knuckles punch you out of the dungeon, it's not my responsibility. Good thing no properties are broken or destroyed."**

"**I am gonna get you sometimes…and next time…I am really gonna kill you…"**

**I was laughing hard. Probably I never laughed this much before. "WELL, YOU ARE REALLY GOOD AT NOT GIVING UP, EH? BUT, I AM NOT WEAK. YOU ARE PRETTY STRONG, BUT WAY WEAKER THAN ME. OK, NOW I GET IT. WHY YOUR NAME IS FOUR? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE FOURTH STRONGEST LIVING THINGS, FOLLOWING IN ORDER: ME, SONIC, KNUCKLES, AND THEN YOU. I WILL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND BEAT YOU UP. OR MAYBE I CAN CALL THE COPS NEXT TIME IF YOU ARE UP TO SOMETHING. SAYONARA, DUSK FOUR EVA…" I untied the chain to release Cosmo, and hugged her.**

"**Tails, thank you for saving me again…you are the strongest person I've ever met…I love you…"**

"**Cosmo…I love you too. I can do anything for you. No worries." I replied, releasing the hug.**

"**Tails-san, Let's go before that mean magenta weirdo comes and tries to do something bad to us!"**

"**Alright! We are bustng out of here. But I have to look for Sonic and Knuckles too."**


	9. Chapter 9: The Master Locksmith

**(2:30 PM)**

**Me and Cosmo ran downstairs. There I saw the two fox robots with thick black smoke floating from his mouth. Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna was taking a rest, sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall.**

"**Sonic, Knuckles, I saved her safely!" I said.**

"**Well done," the hedgehog panted.**

"**You've completed your mission! You are totally, totally awesome!" Knuckles grinned wide.**

"**Guys, it's nothing to him." Cosmo said, smiling. "That fox is way stronger than you two."**

**The blue hedgehog and the red echidna was furious. They both shouted at the same time, "BUM-F*CK YOU LITTLE GREEN BITCH, IS THAT AN F*CKING INSULT? I'M TOTALLY GONNA F*CKING KICK YOUR F*CKING ASS, YOU F*CKING BITCH!"**

**I head locked them and scolded, "HOLY SHIT, DAMN IT! SONIC, KNUCKLES, PLEASE CALM YOURSELF DOWN. DON'T BEAT HER UP!" I was kind of laughing at the same time though.**

"**O…OK…LET…US…GO…IT…WAS…ALL…AN… JOKE…" they both groaned. Cosmo cracked up.**

**I finally let them go and said, "Will you mind if I can stay alone for a while with Cosmo?"**

"**No problems, I won't insult you guys," Sonic replied.**

"**Probably I will take a YouTube video though, I hope many people will subscribe me…" Knuckles chuckled. **

**Sonic smacked him on the head and groaned, "Knuckles, no one will watch those videos. Don't be silly, bro. Besides it is not nice to ruin their romantic time like that." Me and Cosmo cracked up, again.**

"**Fine, I will just go hang out with my own bitch, Rouge the Bat. Sonic, why don't you f*ck around with your girlfriend, Amy Rose? Eh?" Knuckles giggled out loud. I even cracked up more.**

"**DAMN IT KNUCKLES, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND TAILS PLEASE, STOP CRACKING UP LIKE ANNOYING ORANGE!" Sonic shouted.**

**Cosmo joined this fun conversation, "But didn't you say you like her?"**

"**Uh…" Sonic's face was tinted pink. I cracked up even even more.**

"**Oh, so you like her, huh?" We all cracked up, except Sonic.**

**Sonic said in a cold sweat, "Fine, fine. I gave up. I will be honest. I will admit that I love her a lot. It's just that I've been resisting her. But I've been saving her whenever she's attacked or seized."**

**I doubled up, "Shit, man, why don't you ask her out?"**

**Everyone except Sonic started to chant many times, "SONIC PLUS AMY ROSE EQUALS ETERNAL LOVE! SONIC PLUS AMY ROSE EQUALS ETERNAL LOVE! SONIC PLUS AMY ROSE EQUALS ETERNAL LOVE! SONIC PLUS AMY ROSE EQUALS ETERNAL LOVE!" It continued for at least five minutes.**

"**OKAY OKAY! GOSH! I WILL. I WILL SERIOUSLY ASK HER OUT!BECAUSE I LOVE HER! WELL AT LEAST SOMEDAY!"**

**We all clapped our hands. But I think he's still scared, because he said that he's gonna do it **_**someday**_**.**

**I said to Knuckles, "Eff Why I (F.Y.I), I defeated that magenta fox, but he's still in your house. You better chuck him out from your house."**

"**Oh OK, he will die!" I can see that Knuckles' eyes were burning with fury.**

**But then, I heard a footstep sound coming from upstairs.**

"**LOOK WHAT WHO'S BACK YOU PILES OF SHIT!" I heard a familiar voice.**

**It was Four. He charged up to us, and punched each of our stomach, except Cosmo. We all collapsed. That bastard seized my love and ran downstairs.**

**While blue and red was clutching their stomach, I finally got up. Wiping my blood leaking from my mouth, I said to both of them, "I AM GONNA SAVE HER. I THINK HE'S GONNA KILL HER, BEFORE ME! I WILL BE BACK. I PROMISE. IT'S MY DUTY TO SAVE MY OWN FRENDS, INCLUDING MY FOREVER-LASTING LOVE!**

"**Go for it…" Sonic coughed.**

"**You must complete that mission…" Knuckles said.**

**I was sprinting as fast as I can. My fur was automatically turning light blue with a shining tint of rainbow colors. My hair spiked up. My eyes were flashing the color of Master Emerald.**

**I finally stopped running at the dock, where Four was. He was standing next to his Ferrari. Cosmo was tied on a chain, taped to the passenger seat. Four chuckled like a clown, "WELL, CHECK OUT MY LATEST MAGIC TRICK. I AM GOING TO MOVE THIS CAR, USING MY TRANSFORMERS RC CONTROLLER. WHICH MEANS, I AM GOING TO DROWN HER! DIE, COSMO, YOU F*CKING BITCH, DIE!"**

**I knew that trick. He hacked the car, to make it RC controlled. Again, he used a hacking method, to automatically lock the door. **

**Then Four added, "HERE IT GOES, ONE! TWO! THREE! GET DROWNED COSMO, YOU F*CKING BITCH! SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR F*CKING BASTARD!"**

**I couldn't hear, but I could tell that she was screaming of fear. When I saw the pink Ferrari chugging fast towards the ocean, I squeezed my needles hard and I called the cops. And I laughed at him, "THAT WAS A USELESS MAGIC! I TOTALLY CAN GET HER OUT OF THERE!**

**As the Ferrari dropped he body into the salt water, I immediately dived into the water too. It was hard to see underwater, but I tried to do as best as I can. I popped out the needles, and inserted inside it into the keyhole of the car.**

**I faintly heard Cosmo crying at me, "PLEASE, DON'T! YOU ARE GONNA DROWN! I AM SORRY, BUT DON'T SAVE ME! PLEASE FORGET ABOUT ME! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL BUT…"**

**I just shut my eyes tight and shook my head.**

**I finally opened the door, and got her out of there. She squeezed my heroic body very tight.**

**We both got out of the body of the water. We were gasping for air, and shivering because the ocean water was cold. **

**Cosmo was sobbing, "TAILS! YOU SAVED AT ME AGAIN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" This reminded me of the relationship between Sonic and Amy.**

**I hugged her tight, "You are alright now. You are now perfectly safe, as long as I am here to protect you. I am a master locksmith!" I was smiling hard, smiling of joy for being a brave blue hyper fox cub.**


	10. Chapter 10: Suicide

**The Taipei City SWAT has arrived, and pointed a gun at Four.**

**The team leader yelled at him, "YOU MUST FACE YOUR CONSENQUECES, DUSK FOUR EVA, OR GET SHOT BY OUR AK47! I WILL REPEAT! YOU MUST FACE YOUR CONSENQUECES, DUSK FOUR EVA, OR GET SHOT BY OUR AK47!"**

**But then, he got out his laserbeam gun and pointed at the SWAT team.**

**The cops said, "DROP YOUR WEAPON! NOW! I WILL REPEAT! DROP YOUR WEAPON! NOW!"**

"**OH F*CK. DO YOU THINK I WILL F*CKING LISTEN TO YOU GUYS? F*CK NO! I WILL DESTROY ALL THE HELL OUT OF YOU, SO OF A BITCHES!"**

**But just the second before Four pulls his trigger, I fired the Finger Brave Wave, causing the gun to fly away.**

**He made a dirty look at me and growled, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, F*CK YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

"**I NEVER RUINED YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S RUINING YOUR OWN LIFE! YOU ARE BEING A TOTAL CRIME! KILLING PEOPLE IS NEVER THE RIGHT ANSWER WHEN YOU ARE ANGRY, OR IF YOU ARE HAVING HATRED TO SOMEONE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT! YOU HAVE TO FACE IT! DON'T BLAME ON ME LIKE THAT YOU TOTAL BASTARD!"**

**Then, he took out his knife, and guess what he did. He stabbed himself on the stomach. Blood spewed out like a water fountain from his mouth and stomach! Wow, can you believe it? I can tell that he didn't know how to start all over his life again, after he complete his consenquences. But I also saw tears running down his grey muzzle. I think he had a horrible life. Well I figured out that he did, because he said his last sentence, "Galaxina, I think my suicide was useless. I know that you are at heaven. But, I am a crime. I am going to hell. I will never get to see you gain. Good bye, Galaxina. Tails, please continue to save Cosmo…" Well, for your information, Galaxina is Cosmo's sister.**

**That night, I was watching local news with Cosmo. I was on the news. The newscaster said in Taiwanese-Chinese, "The humanlike fox, Miles Tails Prower, saved his girlfriend, Cosmo the Seedrian, from drowning inside the car! There is no other information about this news. We will be interviewing that fox during this week, if possible.**

**Well here is my reaction. "F***************************************CK!" Cosmo cracked up a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11: Two Gifts

**(December 25, 2014, 7:00 AM)**

**I think you guys read the row on the top, but today is Christmas. I have the best present to Cosmo. She's totally gonna love it. I'm sure.**

**I woke her up and exclaimed out loud, "Merry Christmas, my girl. I need to show you something!"**

**Her eyes grew big, shining aquamarine, and said excitingly, "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?"**

**I kissed her cheek and said, "You will love it**

**We went outside, and took her to another house. It was built newly yesterday by me.**

**She asked me, "Are you talking that you are giving me a new house?"**

"**No. This house is taken." I smiled.**

"**What?" She was shocked.**

"**You gotta thank me a lot when I show his to you."**

**Cosmo opened the front door. Then she heard another familiar voice. "Merry Christmas, it's been a very long time!"**

**The figure was a Seedrian. She was alike to Cosmo, but had teal hair. Instead of blue eyes, she had purple eyes. That's right. It was Galaxina, her dead sister.**

"**Sister! I thought you were dead?" Cosmo surprised hugging her tight.**

"**That yellow fox resurrected me from dead, and built me a house. But he couldn't resurrect Hertia, our mother, because he can only use that power once per year, one at a time." Galaxina replied.**

"**But sister, I am glad to see you again!"**

"**I missed you too, little sister."**

"**TAILS! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THIS POWER? TELL ME! NOW! COME ON!" she laughed.**

"**Oops. That's a secret." I replied, grinning.**

"**Aw…"**

**I said to Galaxina, "Let me introduce myself. I am an eleven years old fox, and the name is Miles Prower, rather getting called Tails. Welcome to Taipei, Taiwan, the new city for Mobians and Seedrians! By the way, your little sister, Cosmo is an awesome girl!"**

**She replied, "I know that you love her a lot, because when she died once, we talked together about you. And Cosmo, you love him too right?"**

"**I love him a lot, as much as I love you too." Cosmo weakly smiled.**

**I laughed, "You see, she is sweet."**

**Galaxina giggled too, "She sure is." Just then her cell phone just rang. It was from CareerForumDotNet. She was looking for a job, since she was already sixteen years old. "Sorry, I am busy now, so I will talk to you guys later."**

"**Alright." We both said in a unison.**

**After we got home, Cosmo said to me, "My goodness, I got two good gifts today from you…"**

**I was puzzled. "What do you mean two presents? I only gave you one."**

"**Well, my sister is one of the two, but you know the other gift?"**

**I sat on the couch and scratched my head. I still couldn't even guess an answer. I was confused.**

"**Well, he is a strong guy who always sticks with me. Whenever I am in trouble, he saves me, whenever he is in trouble, I save him. We make good teamwork. He is my best friend. And I love him a lot."**

**I stopped scratching my head. "WHAT? HOLY PILE OF SHIT, YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE? NOT ME? DAMN IT, WHO IS IT?" I was in panic, and very high jealousy.**

**Finally, she gave me the answer. "YOU! YOU ARE MY PRESENT! WHO ELSE?"**

"**Wait, what?"**

"**YOU ARE MY BEST GIFT! YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME, WELL EXCEPT WHEN YOU WERE DEAD, THOUGH. WE ALWAYS MAKE GOOD TEAMWORK, WE ALWAYS HELP EACH OTHER, AND YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! NO NOT JUST MY BEST FRIEND, YOU ARE MY ONLY LOVE! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE? BUT I COULD TELL THAT YOU WERE JEALOUS WHEN YOU HEARD MY SENTENCE. YOU ARE SO SWEET, MILES TAILS PROWER."**

**I stared at her for a while. I was blushing so hard that I looked like my solar form. I finally said, "Well, you are my best gift ever. Whenever I need you, you are always there. No you are always with me. You worried about me when I died. You know everything about me. And I totally agree that we make good teamwork. You are the sweetest girl I've ever met, Cosmo. Thank you for being my greatest gift."**

"**Uh…Thank me for being your greatest gift? Grammar error…haha…epic failure."**

"**HEY! SHUT THE F*CK UP!"**

**We both cracked up.**

"**Oh yeah, I have to give you something." She said, grinning.**

"**Uh…what?"**

**I was kind of expecting this, but she didn't say anything, but she pressed her soft lips on mine. I felt so wonderful about this warm moment.**

**But Knuckles ruined it. He was videotaping us the passionate moment from my backyard. I opened the window and took out my BB gun and shot him on his ass and his face. "YO MAN, WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT VIDEOTAPING US? EH?" **

"**OK, OK! STOP! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Knuckles screamed.**

**I stopped shooting him. "What do you want? Is it very serious or something, eh? I'm not gonna listen to your prank or something."**

" **It's not that serious but it's not a prank either. I've wondered if you two want to come over to Sonic's house to have a Christmas Party."**

"**Cool! I can come!"**

"**Good. So meet me at 6 PM. Let's have fun today! See ya later, Tails!"**

"**Sayonara."**

…

**That night, me, Cosmo, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Amy Rose, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Harvey (teleported from Honolulu), Tsuyoshi (teleported from Los Angeles), Silver, and Blaze had a great time having a karaoke recital. We all sang couple songs. But then, when Tsuyoshi was singing Kurenai~Deep Red~, a heavymetal song by X-Japan, he accidentally exploded the microphone because he had a loud voice. He always listens to rock, heavymetal, or classical/baroque music. A streak of smoke was already coming out from the microphone when he sang the Sonic X theme, Gotta Go Fast. Still, we had a fun party though.**

**At 11PM, me and Cosmo left Sonic's house. We were totally exhausted. We almost lost our voices.**

**After we came back to our house using the metro subway, we both brushed our teeth, and jumped into our bed.**

"**Today was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Cosmo sighed. **

**I wrapped her body with my twin-tails, and replied, "Yup. But without you, it wouldn't be that fun today. Well that's my opinion."**

"**Same here," and she licked me.**

**I returned the lick and turned off the bedroom's light. **

**She whispered to me, "Good night, Tails-san, my sweet little fox…sweet dreams. I love you." And she kissed me on the muzzle. I just fainted to sleep. That one felt very awesome.**

***How did you like this story? Please rate & comment. Stay tuned for Taismo fanfic stories. And another thing. Happy Holidays! Have a great year of 2012. HOHOHO! THANKS FOR SUBSCRIBING! AND IF YOU DON'T, I WILL F*CKING SHOOT YOU WITH MY BB GUN! WAIT THIS WAS MY PISTOL. OOPS DID I SHOOT YOU? Well enough of those jokes. Thank you for reading, and farewell till the next fanfic story.**


End file.
